Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Online gaming is becoming a significant business enterprise. The Internet makes gaming accessible to players around the world. However, challenges exist to convert “free” players into “paying” players and to maintain a steady revenue from players. For example, reducing the churn rate (i.e., the number of players who leave the game after playing and never return) increases the likelihood of more paying players. Challenges exist for popularizing a game. Players may be discouraged if a game is too difficult to play. On the other hand, players may quickly loose interest if game play is not sufficiently challenging.